


The Tea Scandal

by SadisticCupcake



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, Kings & Queens, Parody, Tea, Tea Parties, Tea Pot Dome Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're a king with a kingdom lavishing with tea and teasets and an upset ex-queen? Well...you get involved in a scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> A presentation for my history class that I pulled outta my ass at the last minute before I had to go up and present.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom rich in tea and teasets. Everyday the king would invite all of his people to a tea party. All of them would sit around, chat, and sip on their tea.

One day, the King noticed that his collection of tea and teasets were slowly diminishing. Soon after, his villagers were complaining about how their own tea and teasets were missing.

I wonder what's going on, the King thought.

The King had very little time to ponder this topic. After about a week, his men brought to him a young woman dressed in high end threads. He wasn't sure he understood.

"M'lord," one of the guards began, "we have for you the Tea Theif."

"Who she be?" the King questioned.

The woman laughed. "How can you not recognize your own past Queen?" she countered back. "You left me in the dirt with no way to help me start my new life."

"Because you're a bitter woman and deserve nothing," the King barked, his features filled with rage before ordering his men to rid of his past Queen.

After all was said and done, tea abd teasets came back to the kingdom. Everything when back to normal for everyone, and they all went back to their tea filled lives.

_The end._


End file.
